Nova Espécie
by Sango Hitomi
Summary: Kagome fica horrorizada ao descobrir que a companhia farmacêutica em que trabalha está fazendo experimentos ilegais. Cientistas da empresa associam o DNA humano com o do animal, criando novas espécies exóticas. Uma tal "experiência" captura o coração dela e ela vai fazer tudo para salvá-lo, mesmo se ele a odiar por isso. Inuyasha nunca conheceu compaixão ou amor.
_Olá, meus amores!_

 _Então... essa fic é bastante intensa, irão ocorrer fatos que muitos podem achar "estranhos" mas no final tudo tem um por que._

 _Espero que gostem!_

 _Musica que eu ouvi revisando esse cap : Seafret- Be there_

 ** _Kagome fica horrorizada ao descobrir que a companhia farmacêutica em que trabalha está fazendo experimentos ilegais. Cientistas da empresa associam o DNA humano com o do animal, criando novas espécies exóticas. Uma tal "experiência" captura o coração dela e ela vai fazer tudo para salvá-lo, mesmo se ele a odiar por isso. Inuyasha nunca conheceu compaixão ou amor. Ele passou sua vida em uma cela, acorrentado e abusado por seres humanos. A única mulher que ele se permitiu confiar o traiu. Agora ele está livre e decidido a se vingar. Ele promete acabar com sua vida, mas quando ela está finalmente em suas mãos, prejudicá-la é a última coisa que ele quer fazer para a sexy humana._**

 ** _Inuyasha não consegue resistir à Kagome - o toque de suas mãos, a boca em sua pele, seu corpo envolvido em torno dele. Ele está obcecado com o cheiro dessa mulher. E Kagome quer Inuyahsa, sempre quis. Ela anseia por seu corpo grande, poderoso e quer curar o seu coração desolado._**

 ** _Mas amar é uma coisa ... domesticá-lo é outra._**

 _Prólogo_

— Merda — Kagome murmurou baixinho, observando o homem contido contra a parede dentro do quarto ao lado. Toda vez que ela entrou na sala de visualização ficava deprimida, mas ela não podia ficar assim.

Ela sabia que ele não podia vê-la através do vidro duplo e, ainda assim ele parecia estar olhando diretamente para ela. Seu olhar fixo sobre seu peito nu e os músculos tensos de seu físico bem definido. Seus grandes bíceps saltaram, enquanto ele puxava as correntes, a raiva estava evidente em seu rosto enquanto lutava.

Simpatia e compaixão a fizeram sofrer por ele. Mostrava sua determinação, independentemente de como ele tinha sido privado de sua liberdade e dignidade. Ele tinha que saber a futilidade de suas ações, no entanto, ele ainda lutava. Sua mão levantada tocava a estrutura de madeira sob o vidro. Ela desejava poder acalmá-lo, mostrar-lhe que alguém se importava. Acima de tudo, ela queria tirá-lo da prisão infernal que continha nele. Ele merecia ser livre.

Um movimento no canto da sala atraiu sua atenção para longe do homem que assombrava seus pensamentos dia e noite. O medo fez seu coração disparar quando um técnico entrou na sala. _Hiten_ era um dos mais insensíveis monstros que já trabalhou para as Indústrias Mercile. O idiota realmente gostava de causar dor em suas "cobaias". Ele escolhera especialmente este como sua marca de crueldade. Um mês antes, o grande homem acorrentado contra a parede quebrou o nariz de Hiten, quando Hiten tinha chegado muito perto do cotovelo deste. Kagome sabia que tinha sido bem merecido. Os hematomas ainda sombreavam o rosto de Hiten quando ele deu um sorriso maligno em direção à sua vítima. Ele planejou fazer o mais doloroso tratamento nele.

— Olá, 416 — Hiten riu, um som desagradável. — Eu ouvi que você irritou Dr. Nobunaga. Você sabe o que isso significa, certo? — Hiten colocou uma mochila do tamanho de um saco de boliche em cima da mesa de exame no canto. Ele fez um baque alto. — Isso significa que eu tenho de fazer algo que eu queria havia muito tempo. Você vai sofrer hoje. — Ele olhou para a câmera de segurança no canto e fez um gesto com a mão sobre sua garganta em um movimento de corte.

— Merda, merda, merda — Kagome falava baixinho quando o pânico tomou conta dela. Ela tinha ouvido falar de presos serem torturados quando eles realmente irritavam um dos médicos. Hiten, obviamente, não queria gravar qualquer coisa horrível que ele tinha planejado para 416. Tinha que ser muito ruim.

Hiten ergueu a cabeça, continuou a olhar para o canto de cima, e depois sorriu, antes de se virar para o 416.

— A câmera está desligada agora. Nenhum registro está sendo feito. O que Dr. Nobunaga não sabe é que você vai ter um acidente horrível, aberração. Você não devia ter fodido comigo. Eu avisei que ia acabar com você. — Ele agarrou a bolsa que ele tinha trazido para o quarto. — Ninguém quebra o meu nariz e vive. Eu sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que você fosse punido. Eu só esperei o meu tempo. — Ele pegou uma seringa. — Você vai morrer, seu bastardo!

Isso não pode estar acontecendo, pensou Kagome. Ela não tinha lutado todos os dias contra o pesadelo que a vida dela havia se tornado, nos últimos dois meses só para perder 416 agora. Ela vivia com um medo constante de ser descoberta como espiã, mas o desafio de observar 416 no complexo lhe deu a força para enfrentar cada dia. Por ele, ela se arriscou perigosamente para coletar evidências suficientes para libertá-lo e aos outros prisioneiros.

Na verdade, ela meio que esperava que os seguranças viessem atrás dela a qualquer segundo. Ela se tornou tão frenética em coletar uma prova real do que acontecia no centro de pesquisa que fez com que ela cometesse uma loucura meia hora antes. Ela havia roubado um dos emblemas de médico e se infiltrado no escritório da mulher para baixar arquivos do computador. Se a segurança examinasse as fitas de vigilância, ela seria pega com certeza. Eles iriam prendê-la imediatamente e tornar seu destino tão sombrio quanto o de 416. Ambos estariam mortos até o fim do dia.

Ela oscilou entre fazer algo incrivelmente estúpido para tentar salvá-lo ou seguir as ordens de seu chefe para nunca interferir. Ela finalmente obteve provas contundentes o suficiente para possivelmente libertar esses pobres coitados. Ela teria a oportunidade de escapar no final de seu turno, se ela só mantivesse a cabeça abaixada, a boca fechada, e não chamasse a atenção de ninguém. Isso significaria não fazer nada enquanto Hiten assassinava o homem preso à parede.

Ela olhou fixamente para o 416. De todos os prisioneiros, ele era o que ela mais queria libertar. Ele a mantinha acordada às noites desde que foi transferida para o centro de pesquisa de drogas ilegais das Indústrias Mercile. 416 tornou-se a última imagem que via antes que fosse dormir todas as noites. Às vezes, ela admitia, ele tinha se tornado protagonista em seus sonhos. Sua decisão rapidamente chegou a algum lugar. Seria inaceitável apenas ver isso acontecer. Isso partiria seu coração. Ela não poderia viver com isso se nem ao menos tentasse salvá-lo.

— Você não vai ser capaz de lutar comigo desta vez. Você vai estar indefeso. Eu quero que você saiba que vai morrer. — A voz de Hiten engrossou. — Mas não antes de eu te machucar, animal.

Kagome virou-se, nenhum plano em mente, mas agora desesperada para salvar 416. Ela saiu da sala, forçando-se a fazer movimentos lentos quando saiu para o corredor, estava mais do que ciente das câmeras de segurança localizadas lá, e parou na sala de suprimentos para pegar um kit de teste. Poderia levantar alguma suspeita se corresse para entrar na sala, sem uma razão válida. Puxou uma caixa do tamanho de recipiente plástico fora do armário onde eram guardados e tentou não parecer tão agitada quanto se sentia enquanto entrava no corredor novamente, mas sabia que precisava se apressar para a cela de 416 antes de Hiten ter tempo para fazer algo horrível.

\- Kagome!

Ela congelou, seus olhos arregalados, e então lentamente se virou. Dr. Tanaka , um homem alto, saiu de um dos quartos segurando um gráfico.

— Sim?

— Você pegou o contonete bucal do 321?

— Peguei. — Respondeu, mesmo querendo se girar e fugir.

— Bom. Você o deixou no laboratório?

— Claro.

Ele estendeu a mão livre para esfregar a parte de trás de seu pescoço.

— Longo dia, não é? Você está desejando que já fosse o fim de semana? Eu estou.

Cale a boca, ela ordenou a ele silenciosamente, para que eu possa ir. Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Eu gosto de trabalhar. Falando nisso, eu preciso tirar uma amostra de sangue. É uma ordem de estatística.

— Okay. Com certeza. — Seu olhar caía sobre seu corpo. — Você quer sair para jantar comigo amanhã à noite?

Ele surpreendeu-a por uma fração de segundo ao convidá-la para um encontro.

— Eu tenho namorado — ela mentiu facilmente. A ideia de sair com qualquer um que trabalhasse para Mercile a fazia ficar com náuseas. — Mas obrigada por perguntar.

Sua boca ficou tensa e a luz amigável esfriou em seus olhos verdes.

— Sei. Tá certo. Pode ir. Eu tenho que atualizar os relatórios. — Virou a cabeça na direção oposta e afastou-se. — Também tenho um bocado de papelada — ele murmurou antes de desaparecer ao virar uma esquina.

Câmeras estão me observando. Kagome lembrou, resistindo à vontade de correr pelo corredor. Ela caminhou tranquilamente até a cela do 416 como se ela não estivesse apavorada. Pelo menos ela esperava que essa fosse a aparência que ela mostrava.

Querido Deus, ela orou em silêncio, deixe-me alcançá-lo a tempo! Seus dedos tremiam quando ela digitou o código da fechadura digital. A porta apitou quando aceitou seus números e as barras de aço fizeram um som distintivo enquanto deslizavam, permitindo-lhe abrir a porta. Ela entrou na sala rapidamente.

Forçou um sorriso que ela não sentia.

— Estou aqui para tirar uma amostra de sangue.

A porta automaticamente se fechou atrás dela, os pinos de travamento a trancaram dentro da cela, e um zumbido agudo, rápido e acentuado soou para ressaltar esse fato. Ela observou a cena e engasgou com o puro horror que ela presenciou.

416 não estava mais acorrentado à parede. Ele estava estirado no duro e frio chão de concreto, com o rosto virado para baixo. As correntes prendiam seus pulsos num dos pinos cimentados no chão, forçando os braços a ficarem acima da cabeça, enquanto suas pernas estavam acorrentados à parede. Hiten tinha removido as calças do homem contido, empilhando-as no chão. Ele estava de joelhos entre as coxas abertas de 416, que foram forçadas a se separar pela forma como ele tinha sido amarrado.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para perceber a terrível coisa que ela tinha interrompido. Hitne sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, congelado, atordoado também por seu aparecimento súbito, mas ele se recuperou o mais rápido que podia. Ele largou o instrumento de tortura, o que parecia ser um dos cassetetes dos guardas no piso de concreto, e tentou levantar. Ele agarrou as calças desabotoadas, tentando fechá-las, xingando. Kagome reagiu.

— Você, bastardo doente!

Ela entrou em ação antes de pensar, a dura maleta de plástico que estava agarrada com tanta força em seu punho cavou dolorosamente em sua palma, e bateu-lhe com toda a força que conseguiu ter. Chocando-se contra o rosto de Hiten. Ele cambaleou para trás, gritando, mas Kagome não parou enquanto caía ao chão. Ela acabou caindo sobre seu corpo, montou sobre sua barriga, seu corpo o mantendo no chão, e pegou o kit com as duas mãos. Pura raiva a levou a bater nele com o kit. Ele tentou defender seu rosto, mas depois de alguns golpes, suas mãos caíram no chão.

— Você é um monstro — ela ofegou, batendo-lhe novamente, e então percebeu o quanto o rosto dele estava ensanguentado. Ela parou, seu corpo todo tremia, e olhou com horror para o técnico.

Seu olhar foi do nariz e boca esmagados, para o kit. Manchas de sangue estavam por todos os lados onde ela bateu-lhe repetidamente. Ela caiu no chão, em choque, e saiu de cima do homem abatido. Seu peito não se movia.

— Oh Deus — engasgou. Ela estendeu a mão para sua garganta, um gemido rasgou seus lábios entreabertos, e procurou sentir o pulso. Ela não conseguia encontrar um. — Oh Deus, Oh Deus, Oh Deus, — ela murmurou, certa que ela o matou.

Ela se virou e olhou para o 416, tinha acabado de se lembrar dele. Ele a encarou, seus olhos estavam abertos, o rosto contra o concreto, e então piscou. Ele viu o que ela tinha feito. Suas mãos tremiam e ela as olhou.

Eu acabei de matar Hiten. Seu olhar se voltou para a visão terrível do monstro que havia atacado em um excesso de raiva pura. Ele merecia. Ela tentou acalmar sua mente que entrou em pânico. Pense. Eles virão aqui e o encontrão. Eles saberão que eu o matei. Eles vão me arrastar para longe, me torturar para descobrir por que eu interferi, e eles me matarão. A evidência nunca vai alcançar o meu chefe. Kagome, pense, droga!

Ela olhou para a câmera no alto. Normalmente uma luz vermelha piscava, mas não desta vez. Não estava ligada. O guarda tinha seguido as instruções de Hiten. Ninguém, além do 416 havia testemunhado o que realmente aconteceu. Ela não tinha ideia de quanto tempo as câmeras permaneceriam assim, mas ela presumiu que iriam até que Hiten lhes ordenasse para iniciar o monitoramento do preso novamente. Ela engoliu em seco e pôs-se de joelhos. Todo o foco dela se voltou para o homem que a observava tão atentamente, desamparado no chão.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — ela disse para ele.

As experiências eram perigosas. Ela tinha sido advertida umas centenas de vezes que, às vezes, as correntes que os continham quebravam. As Indústrias Mercile vinham alterando de forma ilegal a genética dos seres humanos com a dos animais de alguma forma, fazendo-os mais poderosos do que seres humanos normais, e até mesmo sua aparência havia sido mudada. Alguns assistentes e médicos foram mortos por aqueles que eles ajudaram a criar. Ela silenciosamente aplaudira ao ouvir essa notícia, pois, ela odiava a todos que trabalharam no interior da instalação secreta, realizando experimentos ilegais. As Indústrias Mercile era uma maldita empresa de pesquisa e desenvolvimento de drogas que faria qualquer coisa para fazer algum dinheiro.

Ela assistiu 416 cautelosamente enquanto ela permitia seu olhar vagar sobre seu corpo nu. As costas subiam e desciam com sua respiração, mas além de piscar, ele não se movia. Ela percebeu uma marca vermelha na lateral dele. Com os braços esticados para cima ela podia ver claramente. Kagome hesitou. Ele poderia matá-la se ele quebrasse uma corrente.

Ele vale a pena salvar. Ela repetia em silêncio algumas vezes enquanto tomava coragem de se aproximar mais perto de seu corpo caído. Ela já tinha decidido colocar sua vida em risco quando concordou em trabalhar disfarçada, compreendendo a real possibilidade de que ela poderia não sobreviver. Vidas foram muitas vezes tomadas em nome da ciência. Esta empresa só se preocupava com dinheiro e precisava ser impedida.

— Eu não vou te machucar — prometeu a ele. Encostou com sua mão ao lado da marca e a raiva o agitou. Hiten o havia espetado com força suficiente com uma agulha para lhe causar uma lesão do tamanho de uma moeda de dez centavos. Seu olhar se voltou para o rosto dele. — Ele te drogou?

O macho não respondeu, mas ela realmente não esperava que isso acontecesse. Ela sabia que ele podia falar, tinha ouvido alguns deles amaldiçoar e ameaçar funcionários quando ia tirar sangue, mas este nunca tinha falado com ela. Das vezes que entrou em sua cela, ele nem sequer rosnou para ela. Ele silenciosamente a olhava se aproximar, ocasionalmente, cheirando-a, mas seu olhar dourado sempre fixo em cada movimento dela. Ela engoliu em seco novamente, tomando nota de sua pele quente, e se perguntava se ele estava doente. Parecia febril para ela.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele está morto. Não pode mais te machucar.

Tirou sua mão dele e se arrastou um pouco para baixo, para mais próximo do seu corpo. Ela estremeceu ao ver o que Hiten tinha feito a ele. Sua bunda estava vermelha de pancadas do cassetete. Jacob tinha batido com isto em suas nádegas, coxas e as costas de suas pernas. Ela cerrou os dentes. Não tinha chegado a tempo de impedir esse outro horror também. A visão de sangue perto de seu reto lhe assegurou que Hiten estava fazendo exatamente o que ela tinha previsto. Ele abusou sexualmente do 416 usando o cacetete.

A raiva tomou conta dela novamente quando disparou um olhar assassino para o morto. As calças ainda estavam abertas e seu pau flácido aparecia, coberto por um preservativo. Ela não viu sangue nele. Um pequeno alívio, ter chegado antes que ele estuprasse a vítima, ajudou um pouco. Um rosnado emanava do 416.

— Calma — ela murmurou. — Você está sangrando. Deixe-me dar uma olhada. Eu sou enfermeira.

Ela não se incomodou em ir para o armário de canto para obter luvas. Ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo restava. Com apenas uma ligeira hesitação, ela levantou a perna sobre a coxa do homem, grossa, para obter enxergar melhor, e olhou para baixo para ver uma bunda arredondada e musculosa. Suas mãos o tocaram suavemente, esticando as bochechas o suficiente para verificar os danos, mas pareciam mínimos, considerando-se.

— Sinto muito pelo o que fez. Não parece que ele tenha... — A voz dela morreu. Dizer que Hiten não havia o estuprado muito ou parecia não ter penetrado profundamente nele soou horrível até mesmo pensar. Isso não deveria ter acontecido. — Você vai ficar bem. Pelo menos fisicamente, ela completou. Suas mãos soltaram a bunda dele.

Ela mudou-se das coxas abertas dele, se arrastou e ficou ao lado de seu corpo e inclinou-se para estudar suas feições. Ele a olhou e ela não pode deixar de perceber seu olhar de raiva. Seus lábios entreabertos revelaram presas afiadas. Ele rosnou para ela, um pouco mais alto do que o rosnado leve que ele tinha dado à ela antes. Embora seu corpo não se mexeu.

Meu Deus, ele tem os caninos. Ela podia ver os dentes mais nítidos a curta distância. Como os de um cão ou talvez um vampiro. Ela adivinhou que provavelmente era de algum tipo de raça canina. Poderia explicar o terrível rosnado que saiu do fundo de sua garganta, que assustadoramente parecia um cão feroz. Ela hesitou, com medo que ele avançasse com seus dentes afiados, se chegasse perto demais.

— Calma — ela pediu novamente. — Eu não vou te machucar.

Um brilho nos seus olhos lhe disse algumas coisas. Suas pupilas estavam extraordinariamente grandes e ele parecia um pouco confuso. Jacob obviamente o havia drogado com algo muito forte, mas ela não tinha ideia do que ele tinha usado. O cara poderoso esparramado no chão, provavelmente, não conseguia se mover. Ele teria lutado de outra forma quando Hiten o agrediu. Ele se deitou ao lado dela humildemente, mas seus olhos estavam bem vivos e outro rosnado rasgou dos seus lábios entreabertos. Ela tentou não tremer com a visão de suas presas afiadas.

— Ele fez qualquer outra coisa para você? Ele mencionou que droga ele te deu?

416 parou de rosnar, mas não disse nada. Isso a fez pensar se ele poderia falar. A droga pode estar impedindo-o de fazer mais do que esses barulhos na garganta. Kagome sabia que teria de examiná-lo, fazê-lo rapidamente, e achar uma saída para a confusão que ela criou ao correr para a cela do 416. As câmeras de segurança teriam registrado a entrada dela no quarto.

Ela abriu o pino de metal cimentado no chão para liberar as correntes do braço que o segurava ao chão e resmungou quando ela empurrou o grande homem pelas costas. Ele era muito alto e tinha que pesar pelo menos uns 118 kg ou algo assim. Ela tentou dificilmente não se intimidar com seu peito largo ou o fato de que ele não usava roupa alguma.

Kagome tomou conhecimento do quão bronzeado ele era e determinou que tinha de ser o seu tom natural da pele, uma vez que o mantinham abaixo do solo e sua coloração nunca mudou. Com seu cabelo prateados e olhos de um profundo dourado, presumiu que ele tinha alguma descendência alemã ou alguma outra ascendência, baseado na altura também.

Ele não era bonito, em qualquer sentido convencional, as maçãs do rosto eram tão evidentes que o fez parecer muito duro. Alguns podem não considerá-lo de boa aparência, mas era bastante exótico. Ela presumiu que a estrutura óssea pode ter sido causada por qualquer alteração genética que tenham feito nele. Ele parecia humano, mas não totalmente. Com seu olhar cheio de ódio e a mandíbula tensa, deu-lhe uma aparência rude, que ele realmente fez no momento queKagome chegou mais perto. O rosnado profundo a fez pausar, coração batendo forte, e o medo a dominando. Ele fez um olhar intensamente masculino e duro, projetando o quão perigoso poderia ser. Perturbou-a o fato de tê-lo achado extremamente atraente. Ela não podia negar o quanto seu corpo musculoso e o puro magnetismo masculino a atraiu para ele.

Se ele recuperasse os movimentos ela morreria. Ela sabia disso e ele provavelmente queria poder colocar as mãos nela. Ela olhou através do quarto para a pintura branca rachada e descascada que corria o comprimento da sala no chão perto da porta. Os funcionários a chamavam de "a linha da morte". Todas as cobaias eram algemadas por cada membro. Mesmo que elas fossem fortes o suficiente para quebrar as correntes, nenhuma jamais havia quebrado todas as quatro de uma vez. Elas só precisavam de um membro livre para matar. Ela sentou-se dentro da zona da morte, com um homem, enfurecido, enorme, cujos dois braços estavam acorrentados, mas eles não estavam ligados a nada. Essa percepção a fez querer correr para longe dele, mas resistiu ao impulso.

Ele vale a pena salvar. Ela balançou a cabeça. Ele precisa de ajuda. Examine-o, faça o que puder por ele, e ore para que ninguém entre aqui. Sim. Ela poderia só esperar que as drogas não parassem de agir imediatamente. Ele provavelmente quebraria seu pescoço antes mesmo que ela pudesse implorar por sua vida. Ele odiava todos os que trabalhavam para Mercile e tinha bons motivos para isso. Seu olhar pousou sobre o corpo morto de Hiten, seus dentes cerrados, e ela forçou o seu olhar a retornar para o 416. Veja como ele está ferido.

Marcas vermelhas marcavam seu estômago. Seus dedos traçaram a prova de que Hiten o havia batido naquela região. Sentiu sua caixa torácica onde as marcas apareciam. Não sentiu nenhum osso quebrado. Sua barriga tinha músculos firmes e rígidos, mesmo quando estava relaxado, mas não sentiu nada que pudesse sugerir uma hemorragia interna. Tentou ser profissional, mas as pontas dos seus dedos demoraram um pouco demais enquanto traçava o padrão de integração dos grupos musculares. Ela não podia negar que tocá-lo a afetava como mulher. Ele era proibido, perigoso... e sexy.

Seu olhar baixou para a região pélvica, incapaz de não olhar para o homem que ela achou tão atraente, e engasgou. Ela se moveu antes mesmo de pensar, agarrou seu pênis um pouco inchado, e tirou as bandas dolorosas que estavam para baixo do eixo. Ela tentou ser gentil, mas Hiten tinha embrulhado um pedaço grosso de borracha ao redor do pênis do homem algumas vezes. Ela conseguiu soltá-lo e jogou a coisa ofensiva assim que ela a tirou dele. Seus dedos suavemente massagearam a pele avermelhada antes que ela percebesse o quanto inadequado aquela ação foi. Seu olhar permanecia lá, percebeu que, mesmo sendo a maior parte macia, ele era impressionante. O fluxo de sangue havia sido dolorosamente apertado e impedido de chegar ao eixo.

— Aquele filho da puta — ela murmurou, amaldiçoando Hiten por fazer tal horrível coisa. Suas bochechas aqueceram quando percebeu o que tinha feito. Mais vergonha bateu quando percebeu como seu corpo respondeu ao tocá-lo, mesmo que foi apenas para remover o implemente ofensivo de tortura. Ela manuseou seu pênis.

416 rosnou. Seu olhar voltou-se para o seu rosto. Ele a olhou com olhos escuros, furiosos. Ela percebeu que ainda o segurava e soltou seu pênis rapidamente.

— Desculpe! Tive que removê-lo — Ela olhou para seu membro e viu onde a linha do elástico o tinha ferido e ainda estava vermelho e irritado. — Tenho certeza que ele ficará bem.

Bem, era o que ela esperava. Hiten fez isso, obviamente, para ferir 416. Se deixasse assim por muito tempo, a falta de fornecimento de sangue para o seu pênis teria feito graves danos, mas é claro que aquele bastardo planejou matá-lo. Seria um crime horrível desfigurar algo tão sexy. Esse pensamento a fez querer gemer e tornou-a mais consciente de que seu corpo respondia ao homem nu deitado em frente a ela. Ela sacudiu mentalmente essa linha de pensamento para longe, não podia se dar ao luxo de ir lá, e precisava parar de olhar seu corpo nu.

Ela mordeu o lábio, pensando muito sobre como tirá-los dessa confusão que se meteram. Precisava estar livre para deixar o trabalho após seu turno e obter os dados que ela roubou de seu treinador. Seu olhar se voltou para o cara morto mais uma vez. Ele estava lá, sangrando, no concreto, onde o deixou, a causa de sua morte, obviamente, foi o trauma causado por bater no nariz com o kit. Ela experimentou pura raiva para fazer tanto dano. Poderia ser confundido com danos causados por um punho. Seu intestino torceu.

— Merda. Só vejo uma saída para isso. — Encontrou-se com o olhar irritado do 416. — Sinto muito sobre isso. Eu não tenho escolha. — Ela hesitou, queria dizer-lhe quem realmente era, o por que teve de fazer algo horrível com ele, mas não se atreveu. E se ele disser a eles? Poderia. Ele não tem motivos para confiar em ninguém que trabalha aqui. Estou mais segura se só tenho ele para assumir o pior.

416 tinha certeza que Kagome nunca iria prejudicá-lo. O pânico foi da cabeça aos pés quando ela pediu desculpas por sua intenção. Ele tentou se mover, mas seu corpo se recusou a mexer. Ele podia mover os olhos, piscar, e engolir. Soltou alguns rosnados, mas não podia falar. Ela planeja me matar agora? Então por que ela matou o técnico que me atacou?

Ninguém, exceto ela, pensou 416 freneticamente, preocupado com o fato de poder morrer desamparado, no chão de sua cela. Ele inalou o limpo cheiro da mulher que nunca deixou de mexer com seu corpo. Kagome sempre chegou nele com doçura, o seu toque suave, e seu olhar doce quando tirava amostras dele. Ela tinha sido o único humano que já conhecera que lhe deu carinho, sorrisos honestos, e ele nem sequer olhava para a frente nas vezes que entrava em seu domínio. Ele confiava nela, sabia que não iria machucá-lo. Ela era a única pessoa que podia entrar em sua cela sem ele se sentir tenso, na expectativa de sentir medo, dor ou humilhação.

Ele viu o medo escondido em seu lindo olhar azul quando ela o olhou e seu coração doeu um pouco. Ele nunca a ameaçou ou propositadamente rosnou como fazia com os outros técnicos que se aproximaram dele. Até hoje. A ideia de assustá-la o fez sentir arrependimento. Isso faria acabar com os sorrisos que havia aprendido para apreciá-la quando ela começou a trabalhar lá. Eram sorrisos recentes. Ele não tinha noção de tempo, mas ela não fazia parte de sua vida até recentemente.

Seu corpo começou a reagir à sua presença quando seu pênis contraiu. Isso o fez sentir dor, de qualquer mal que o homem tenha feito a ele, mas o movimento que sentiu o fez esperar que o resto do seu corpo se recuperasse em breve. Kagome fazia coisas com ele, o fazia desejar tocar seu cabelo e pressionar o nariz contra a sua garganta para inalar seu perfume maravilhoso. Às vezes ele sonhava com ela debaixo dele, nua, com ele livre das correntes. Ele desejava tocar e provar cada centímetro de seu corpo, ouvir sua voz e aprender tudo sobre a mulher que o fascinava em todos os sentidos.

O som de sua voz sempre foi música para seus ouvidos. Ele queria vê-la sorrir, aprender sua risada. Queria fazer centenas de perguntas a ela para saber mais sobre a mulher que havia capturado sua alma. Sua pele parecia incrivelmente macia e cheirava tão bem, bem demais. Mas agora ela havia decidido prejudicá-lo.

Esse foi o pior tipo de crueldade e traição que ele sentira. Também sentiu vergonha pelo que ela testemunhou. Ela o salvou de ser estuprado pelo homem morto, mas sabia de todo o sofrimento que ele havia passado, a indignidade da crueldade do ser humano. Doía-lhe saber que ela nunca olharia para ele de novo sem a imagem surgir de suas memórias. Doeu-lhe muito e o enfureceu. Eles até conseguiram tirar-lhe a fantasia dela de considerá-lo como um homem sexual.

Ele rosnou novamente em uma tentativa de assustá-la, impedi-la de fazer o que ela planejou. Seu corpo se recusou a trabalhar, seus membros não respondiam, mas ele sabia que não iria matá-la, mesmo se ele conseguisse se libertar. Ele iria jogá-la a uma distância segura para evitar a tentação de seguir seus instintos. Ele a queria de uma forma que sabia que não era possível entre um prisioneiro e seu apreensor.

Ele a viu ficar de pé e sair do seu campo de visão. Quando ela virou-o de costas, bloqueou sua visão do homem morto. Tentou virar a cabeça, mas não conseguiu. Ele a ouvia, a cheirava, e ouviu ruídos estranhos. O que ela está fazendo?

Não fazia ideia, mas a temia. Todos os seres humanos fossem cruéis. Eles não têm pena. Ainda o atordoava o fato de ela ter matado seu agressor por duas razões. Primeiro, ela tinha feito isso para parar seu ataque e, segundo, ela não era uma mulher grande. Ela matou um homem. Ele pode ter a subestimado. Ele acreditava que era suave, delicada, mas ela atacou um homem totalmente crescido em um ataque selvagem e brutal. Seu coração disparou. Tentou desesperadamente mover seus membros, mas eles permaneceram sem resposta.

— Você é um bastardo sem valor. Eu odeio você. Quero que saiba disso. — Kagome disse.

Sua mente aceitou suas palavras, a dor apoderou-se dele, mas isso não o surpreendeu. Ele conhecia todos os que trabalhavam no interior das instalações de testes, considerou-os nada mais do que abusivos. Achar que ela seria diferente foi um erro da parte dele.

Estúpido e imperdoável. Fúria apoderou-se dele e seus dedos se contraíram. Moveu sua boca, um rosnado silencioso preso dentro de sua garganta, e prometeu ficar quite com a mulher que o fez acreditar que era diferente.

— Você é um bastardo sem valor. Eu odeio você. Quero que saiba disso. — Ela só esperava que aonde quer que Hiten tenha ido depois da morte, que ele ainda pudesse ouvi-la. Queria que ele soubesse o que ela achava dele. Não estava arrependida de tê-lo matado. Isso mexeu com a mente dela, mas imaginou que ia superar isso em breve. Ele não merecia os seus sentimentos de culpa.

Kagome limpou o kit, estudou-o, e não deixou vestígios do sangue de Hiten no local. A maleta estava amassada, mas duvidava que alguém iria notar tão rapidamente. Escondeu os tecidos ensanguentados que usou para limpar o interior do kit. Ela teve que tocar em seu corpo e fez uma careta enquando puxava as calças para mais baixo para expor totalmente o preservativo que ele colocara para não deixar dúvidas de suas intenções.

Kagome tentou acalmar o pânico crescendo dentro dela. Seu olhar dirigiu-se para 416 no chão. Ele não moveu um centímetro, felizmente, e ela ainda respirava por causa disso. Só podia rezar para que seu plano funcionasse e que o que ela dissera era verdade. Ele era muito valioso para ser morto. Os médicos e funcionários abusavam dele, mas Hiten tinha planejado matar 416 contra as ordens do Dr Nobunaga.

Ele vai ficar bem. Tenho que acreditar nisso.

Ela tirou outro tecido do kit e enxugou um pouco do sangue ainda fresco do chão. Virou-se para 416. Será que ele vai me odiar por isso? Provavelmente. Ela simplesmente não tinha escolha. Eles nunca permitiriam que ela deixasse a instalação subterrânea se suspeitassem que ela era responsável pela morte de Jacob. Nem sequer ousava dizer a 416 o que planejava fazer. Se ele contasse para alguém, eles a prenderiam, exigiriam respostas, e ela nunca chegaria à superfície. Precisava ser capaz de evitar qualquer suspeita para salvar a ele e a todos os outros.

Ela encontrou a agulha que Hiten tinha usado. Felizmente ele recolocou a proteção plástica depois de ter injetado em 416. Odiaria ter que arriscar 416 a contrair uma infecção, mas ela não teve escolha senão a reutilizar a agulha. Esperava que JHiten não a tivesse deixado tocar em nada antes de recolocá-la. Kagome hesitou. Uma vez feito, não haveria como voltar atrás.

Ela moveu-se rapidamente antes que pudesse mudar de ideia. Agachou-se perto de 416 e limpou o guardanapo ensanguentado sobre os nós dos dedos e nas mãos, manchando com o sangue de Hiten. Ela se recusou a olhar para seu rosto enquanto o incriminava pelo assassinato. Simplesmente não conseguia olhar.

Eles não iriam matá-lo. Esses caras mataram técnicos algumas vezes. Tinha ouvido falar muito nisso, mas eles ainda estavam vivos. Eles não matam as cobaias. Elas são muito valiosas. Ele vai ficar bem, dizia para si mesma.

Ela se levantou, jogou o último pedaço de evidência de sangue no kit e removeu a seringa de onde tinha colocado, e se virou. Odiava ter que feri-lo. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Ele estava ali indefeso. Queria abraçá-lo, mesmo se quisesse vê-la morta. Alguém deveria lhe mostrar compaixão, mas não poderia ser ela naquele momento. Alguém precisava assumir a culpa pela morte de Jacob para ter certeza que ela poderia sair sem ser molestada para obter os dados para seu treinador. Uma vez que ele recebesse uma prova suficiente, um juiz emitiria mandados de busca. O local de teste seria revistado, as experiências descobertas, e as Indústrias Mercile seriam expostas com todos os segredos sujos que escondeu do mundo.

Ela se agachou sobre 416. Seu olhar bonito e escuro, mas com raiva, focaram nela. Raiva queimando em seu brilho intenso. Ela engoliu a bile que subiu com o que ela tinha de fazer com ele em seguida.

— Sinto muito. Realmente. Eu tenho que fazer isso para você.

— Eu vou matar você — respondeu asperamente. Uma mão bateu no chão ao lado dela. — Eu juro isso! — Sua garganta funcionou. — Eu vou matar você com minhas próprias mãos.

O medo apoderou-se nela ao saber que ele faria exatamente isso, ele tinha, obviamente, começado a recuperar o controle de seu corpo. Ela olhou para baixo para encontrar o local de injeção que Hiten tinha usado. Ela espetou a agulha, o furo da injeção original já havia fechado, e depois balançou a seus pés, sem dar a 416 outro olhar, mesmo quando ele rosnou com a dor que ela acabara de infringi-lo.

Ela puxou o seu kit, correu para a parede ao lado da porta, e virou o rosto no último segundo antes de bater na porta. A dor se espalhou por sua face. Seus joelhos ameaçaram desabar e o gosto de sangue encheu sua boca. Não tinha um espelho, mas lembrou-se da sala de observação. E se alguém tinha pisado lá e testemunhado o que havia acontecido? Ela imaginou, se fosse esse o caso, a segurança já teria inundado a sala para prendê-la.

Ela esperava que seu rosto parecesse tão ruim quanto parecia. Seus dedos tremiam ao digitar o código para a porta. Apitou, as hastes de aço no interior da porta deslizaram, e a porta se abriu enquanto ela desesperadamente a empurrava. Ela tropeçou para fora da sala, a porta bateu automaticamente atrás dela, e o zumbido agudo confirmou que estava trancada. Ela caiu de joelhos no corredor, virou a cabeça para localizar a câmera de segurança, e gritou.

— Socorro! Oh Deus! Socorro!

Segundos se passaram e parecia aumentar, pelo menos, um minuto antes do som de botas atingiram seus ouvidos. Quatro guardas de segurança apareceram no corredor, vieram correndo. Os homens ofegaram quando reduziram a velocidade e olharam para ela confusos.

— Entrei no quarto para tirar uma amostra de sangue — ela soluçou. — Hiten estava abusando sexualmente da cobaia. Ele me atacou. — Sua mão subiu para seu rosto onde latejava. — Acho que desmaiei e quando acordei vi quando 416 quebrou as correntes de seu braço. Hiten o alfinetou com uma agulha, mas o que quer que seja que ele lhe deu não fez efeito rápido o suficiente. Acho que ele está morto! Acho que essa coisa o matou antes que ele caísse no chão.

Deus me perdoe, ela rezou silenciosamente como a boca fechada. Os seguranças agarraram suas armas de choque, um deles desastradamente digitou o código para as portas abrirem, e então correu para dentro da cela do 416. A porta fechou por trás deles. Outra equipe de segurança chegou, junto com alguns membros da equipe médica. Foi Dr. Tanaka quem cuidou dela em um dos quartos dos empregados. Ele parecia com raiva enquanto limpava sua boca.

— Você vai ficar bem.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— O que eles farão com o 416? Não posso acreditar que Hiten estava fazendo isso com ele. Isso é errado.

O médico ruivo apertou a boca de raiva enquanto franzia a testa.

— Eu sei. Nós criamos essas coisas para achar curas para doenças em que os animais são naturalmente imunes ou resistentes. E para prevenir doenças de uma vez por todas a partir do cruzamento de animais com humanos. Sabe quanto dinheiro nos custa para criá-los? O pessoal deve usar prostitutas se eles querem transar, não experiências caras.

Kagome travou a mandíbula e abaixou seu olhar para ele não ver o quão enojada ela estava, horrorizada, e se enfureceu com a maneira fria dele viver. Essas pessoas a faziam se sentir assim.

— Agora estamos fazendo com que eles testem as drogas que preparamos para melhorar a capacidade dos militares. — Ele virou-se para arrancar suas luvas. — Você viu como os fizemos grandes? Fortes? Nós os ensinamos a lutar apenas para mostrar o que é possível fazer com os seres humanos e quantos danos eles podem fazer com os implementos da medicina na cura rápida. Você sabe quantos bilhões de dólares em contratos estamos examinando? Quanto dinheiro já fizemos até agora? Eles são nossos protótipos. Mostrando o que eles podem fazer, o quão rápidos, fortes, e letais eles são será a pesquisa que derrotará nossos concorrentes. Cada indivíduo vai querer comprar o que nós criamos. Aquele maldito Jacob, poderia nos ter custado muitos prejuízos. Ele é valioso demais para correr riscos.

Com os olhos fechados, ela escondia as lágrimas de alívio. Eles não iriam matar 416. Ela fez a escolha certa. Ele pode odiá-la por incriminá-lo por assassinato, mas ele viverá. Agora ela só precisava sair depois de seu turno, guardar as provas que tinha roubado, e salvá-lo da única maneira que podia. Ela ajudaria levar as Indústrias Mercile à justiça.

— Hey — Dr Tanak suspirou. — Desculpe. Eu estou falando sobre dinheiro enquanto você sobreviveu a uma experiência traumática. Por que você não vai para casa? Você deve tirar o resto do dia de folga. Que seja, ligue amanhã dizendo que está doente.

Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar dele, escondendo o quão desesperadamente ela o odiava.

— Obrigada. — Sua voz tremeu. — Eu estava com medo.

Ele agarrou seu braço, esfregou-o e sorriu.

— Eu poderia te visitar mais tarde para ver como você está? — Seu olhar baixou para os seios. — Você não deve ficar sozinha.

— Eu tenho namorado — ela mentiu novamente.

Ele a soltou.

— Tudo bem. Vá. Vou dizer a segurança que eu estou te liberando mais cedo.

Ele girou, caminhou até o telefone, e Kagome o viu. Ela esperava que ele pegasse pena perpétua. Isto serviria exatamente para ele.

 **Enfim... Espero que gostem do cap.**

 **Sei que a história é intensa, o que o inuyasha passou nesse cap foi tenebroso, mas é necessário para o decorrer da fic!**

 **Lembrando essa história não é minha, mas acho que com o passar dos capítulos, vocês irão se envolver, assim como eu me envolvi!**

 **No final da história eu vou passar o nome da autora e o nome do livro, pois se eu não me engano, são mais de 11 livros maravilhosos e intensos!**

 **Beijinhos!**


End file.
